


Family is Forever

by ShakespearianScribe



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Burglary, Cribs, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, PTSD, Pacifiers, basinnets, bottle feeding, breast leakage, skin-to-skin contact, strollers, swaddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearianScribe/pseuds/ShakespearianScribe
Summary: Rachel Berry is a headstrong, know it all diva, in the tail end of her Freshman year.   After a devastating loss to her new schools rival Glee club, (Vocal adrenaline) and surviving a terrifying  Break in while unsupervised, Rachel seek the love and affection of her birth mother. But what will happen, when Shelby and her lesbian fiancé, find out the truth  behind why she sought her out; nearly 3 years early?  What does  guidance counselor  Emma Pilsbury, know about Rachel‘s personality, and will it help, or hurt or involved? Willing  the strain proved too much?  Or, will they all come together and prove, the family is forever.You’ll just have to read to find out, won’t you!
Relationships: Doctor/Patient - Relationship, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Fiancé/female partner, Judge/Defendants, Law Clerk/lawyer, Lawyer/client - Relationship, Mother/Daughter, Therapist/Patient - Relationship, husband/husband, parent/teacher - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Family is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first workout fanfiction in the Glee tandem, nor do I own the characters and or storylines.
> 
> The five S’s infant swaddle technique, described midway through the chapter is the rightful property of pediatrician and infant specialist, Dr. Harvey Karp I do not own it, nor do I which to profit from its usage,(without his expressed permission). Is it there strictly to add to the storyline.
> 
> Anything that is in double quotes, is a direct quote from episode 14 in season one entitled theatricality. I do not own the quotes or the transcript . Hey strictly the property of the show is writers and directors. 
> 
> As always, comments will be moderated. So please keep your comments clean and respectful. Otherwise they will not be posted.

It was a dark day in the Berry house. New Directions, had just lost Regionals, to Vocal Adrenaline . To say, the high school Freshmen was devastated, would be an understatement. Entering the house, Rachel ran up the steps in true storm out fashion, after hearing Hiram whisper a little to loudly,” when did Shelby move back, and how’d she get a job teaching Rach’s rivals?” Watching her assent, Leroy called out,”Rachel. honey, please don’t get upset. They’ll be other competitions, you’ll comeback even stronger, and beat them next year”. But first, you need to learn to lose with dignity”. Horrified, by the inaccuracy of that statement, the diminutive nearly 15 year old “diva” by reputation turned round on the middle step saying,”If you had bothered to watch the end of the competition, you would have noticed, that I did shake everyone’s hand. Hell, I let my emotions get the better of me, and kissed Jessie …in public”. Continuing her heartfelt confession, Rachel looked toward Hiram and said,”And if you had been paying attention, you would have seen that the reason for my current distress, has nothing to do with my rival club, but with the actions of their leader. And it’s not even entirely her fault! If either of you had come home, after the cops left, two weeks ago, maybe I wouldn’t jump out of my skin every time I hear a loud noise, or have nightmares so terrifying, that I we…ya know what, never mind. Apparently, business is more important, than the safety and well-being of your only child! Now, if you two don’t mind, I’m going to bed. I’ve suddenly lost my appetite!”

The two men stared back at their daughter, with a mixture of emotions and even more questions. Hiram was the first to speak,”Rachel you do not talk to us, like we’re your children! Everything we have done in the past, and continue to do, is expressly for your benefit. So I think, asking you to stay alone every so often, is reasonable at your age”.”HIRAM!” (Leroy chided ) But before he could continue, his daughter cut in yelling in a shaky voice,”HE WAS IN THE HOUSE DAD! A burglar, entered our home, ransacked it, stealing some of our “priceless possessions” WHILE I hid in the gap between the cedar wardrobe and the back of your walk-in closet; calling 911.. Do you know, he was about to enter the closet, when he saw the large painting on your bedroom wall. I thank God, there was a safe behind it, because it kept hm distracted long enough for the COPS TO SHOW UP!” Enraged by her tone, Hiram latched onto her left wrist, pulling her towards him, but she broke free; running to the safety of her room.

Crying could be heard just beyond the door, as Leroy chided strongly,”are you OUT OF YOUR MIND! She’s been through enough trauma. Now, you add to your child’s pain, by treating her like a rag doll? We are extremely lucky, that the brake in wasn’t reported to DCFS, we could have lost her Hi”. “No, YOU could’ve lost her! Biologically, she’s yours and Shelby’s. I’ll admit, I lost my temper back there.. its just… l feel like there are times, like today, where she sees you, as the only authority figure in the house and I’m just an honorary figurehead; who is to be obeyed, when it’s convenient for her and to be stormed out upon when it’s not”. First off my love, you are not now, nor were you ever an honorary figurehead!” “But RaCHEL” “is a young girl, still frightened by a recent trauma and your physical actions scared her”. “But she just…” “ i’m well aware of what just happened. And I know, that Rach’s little diva stomp outs, need to come to an end. Why don’t we go in the kitchen, and talk about how best to handle this, away from young ears“. But just as they were about to leave, they heard what sounded like Barbra Streisand, singing “I Dreamed a Dream” Unfamiliar with his daughters’ song catalog, Hiram asked, “when did Barbra make a soundtrack album?“ Leroy I smiled coyly saying, “that’s not Barbra, it’s Shelby”. “WOW. She has an incredible voice. At least we definitely know now, where Rachel got her talent from.

Half an hour later, Leroy was at the kitchen island, making a Mediterranean style pizza, as Hiram was separating the dirty laundry; while discussing Rachel’s behavior and subsequent punishment. “I agree with you, that she needs to be punished, for the way she spoke to us Hiram . But you have to admit, she brought up a few key points, that need further discussion and improvement on our parts”. “Like What…for instance?” “How about the fact, that during tonight’s recital, I spent the last 36 minutes on my phone; reviewing old lab reports with an intern”. “She can’t fault you for that, it’s a crucial part of your jo…” no Hi, not this time. I was reviewing old case notes, with my weakest student, trying to explain how to interpret the findings on a chem 20 blood work up. It wasn’t IMPORTANT! My daughter should’ve been my sole priority in that moment. What about you, what’s your usage look like?” Hiram opened his call log, and gasped as he said 52 minutes. But I was instructing Martha, on which cases to pull for reference in the Abrams’ trial, which starts Wednesday”. “Okay, So your call was absolutely necessary. But maybe next year, we should get in the habit, of taking isle seats and stepping out if the call is vital” “I totally agree with that, for regular recitals. When it comes to regionals, sectionals and beyond we get the majority of our work done beforehand and leave instructions that they should only call for emergency purposes Rachel needs to know, that when push comes to shove, she’s the most important thing in our lives; not our jobs. And on that note, I owe her a massive apology, for scaring her half to death”.”you didn’t scare her love, you just caught her off guard . It was that dam burglar, who instilled this newfound fear. Which, if I’m being honest with myself, looks like it’s turning into a moderate case of childhood onset PTS”

Shocked, by his husbands unexpected diagnosis, Hiram tentatively asked,”you think it’s Post Traumatic Stress and not full blown PTSD …how so?” Leroy, Took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly before saying,”near as I can tell, Rachel meets eight out of the nine criterion for diagnosis of either condition”. “Which are what exactly?” For starters, experiencing a traumatic event, the actual break in. Secondly, she experiences intrusive thoughts that cause great distress, she has flashbacks so bad, that she cowers in tight spaces, whenever she hears loud or crashing noises. Rach refuses to enter any closet in the house, including her own. That covers the third criteria: avoidance of people, places and objects that remind you of the incident. I could continue to list examples of how she meets the remaining criteria, but that would only keep us from her longer”. “What the EWWW…oh Rach Baby I’m sorry”. “What’s up?” Looking up from the laundry basket, Hiram held up one end of a fitted sheet, as he asked,”just out of curiosity, would intrusive thoughts, include blood curdling nightmares, that cause you to wet the best? Because if so, WE HAVE A WINNER! Her sheets are soaked”. “Yeah it does, And this is the third night in a row, she’s been wet”. She also lost control twice the week before”. What do you think we should do?” “ Get the Student Phonebook out, and look up the home number for Emma Pillsbury please. I want to let her in on what’s happened and see whom she recommends for a Child Psychiatrist . “I have it. Here number is 1(614) 555 – 7269. But what time is it?” “It’s 7:53pm. Why?” It says here, night time hours are from 6:15 -8:15 unless emergent”. “Well at least we’ll be her last call”.

Picking up promptly on the second ring, Ms Pillsbury answered,”this is Ms Pillsbury, How may I help you”. “Good evening Ms. Pillsbury, it’s Leroy and Hiram Berry, Rachel’s Dad’s”. “Yes, of course, how can I help you gentlemen? Rachel wasn’t slushied again, was she?” “No, no Em, I wish this call were for something that simple. It’s been a difficult couple of weeks for us. We were burglarized, back on the 4th of the month, and I fear that Rachel may be in the early stages of PTSD. We were hoping you could recommend a good Therapist”. “I’d be happy to make a referral of course. But as I’m sure you’re aware, she won’t officially meet diagnostic criteria for another two weeks”. “Yes, we’re aware that symptoms must be present for a month before diagnosis. But the way things are progressing, I fear that the time frame, is merely a formality”. And what symptoms is she exhibiting”. The ER physician, calmly listed his daughter recently acquired behaviors, while the School Psychologist listened intently before saying ,”Are either of you familiar with Judy Fabray?” “Yes. Isn’t she the mother, of Quinn, the cheerleader who regularly torments Rachel; and a drunk to boot?” “HIRAM! Show some tact, will you?” “ i’m sorry Lee. But I do not feel comfortable, subjecting our traumatized daughter to the therapeutic stylings of a raving drunk. As for her child’s behavior… well. I don’t think this is a good idea “ “ Hi, we’ve been friends, since graduating Ohio State, and I’ve never lead you down the wrong path, especially when it comes to Rachel. (Emma said) I would never place her in harms way. She’s like a daughter to me. Furthermore, since giving up hard liquor and divorcing Russell four years ago, Judy is now a fully accredited Developmental Psychiatrist.” “ exactly. If you weren’t so quick to put your foot in your mouth, I was going to tell you, that she’s excellent and the children I work with absolutely adore her. And, if I’m not mistaken, she specialize in age play therapy; dose she not Emma? “ “ yes, although in clinical terms it’s referred to as regression therapy. That is precisely why I’m, recommending her to you. After receiving her test results and witnessing her reaction, to the locker incident last Thursday, her behavior immediately afterwards, makes much more sense now.” 

At this juncture Hiram spoke asking,”what is the locker incident Emma , and why do I get the distinct feeling, your story will end with my daughter running from sed demonstration in tears after being made fun of?” “Because, it does Hiram; that it does. On Thursday, during the transition between zero and first periods, two students on the football team put an open bag of bag snap party popper in a new recruits locker. The bag, was positioned precariously on the edge of the lockers top self, so when the door was opened; the bags contents emptied in a thunderous clap. I wish I knew then, what I know now about Rach; because she took off like a runner at the starter’s gun. Naturally, I was very concerned, because as we’re all aware, Rachel Berry doesn’t shy away from confrontation. I followed her, into the newly renovated northeast wing of the main building. She must’ve not been paying attention, to wear she was going, because she ran into one of our new family changing rooms”.

“Family Changing Rooms? (Leroy questioned) wait, like the bathrooms in malls, where family members change infants and young children?” “The very same ones Leroy. In fact, if an average parent were to use one of our rooms, they’d probably overlook the slight differences”. “What are these subtle difference and more importantly, why do you have them? The number of McKinley families, that have children young enough to use them, are in the minority; are they not?” But before she could answer, a little girl’s voice called out,”mommy, this snap is stuck, and I weally gotta go now.” “Okay Soph, momma’s coming. Listen guys, I have to get Sophia to bed. But, I can arrange for a sitter, and bring Judy by for an informal meet n’ greet, in about an hour or so; say 9:30?” “ That’s right, the Fabray’s live in your neighborhood. (Hiram recalled) no, that’s fine with us. Rachel doesn’t go to bed, till 10, on weekdays, so she’ll be able to meet her as well.” “ she’s not gonna like that. But if you want to contact her, in the mean time, her home number is, 1 – (614) 555 – 9380. Oh, and a word of warning. Once Judy learns of Rach’s propensity for bed wetting, she’ll want her in diapers tonight. So I’d suggest, that one of you stay with Rachel, while the other goes out and purchases the following supplies. 

Armed, with what amounted to an age play starter kit, the Berry men were about to hang up, when their friend said,”oh before I forget, I have Rachel’s SB/AB Psychological results, I figured we could go over them with Judy and form a treatment plan, before approaching Rachel.” Surprised, Leroy tentatively asked,”what is her age range Emma?” Reverting back to her professional voice Ms Pillsbury replied hesitantly,”I’d rather not discuss such delicate information over the phone Dr Berry.” “Oh no, you’ve gone serious at the drop of a hat. That can only mean, she falls on the younger side of little, doesn’t it?” “I said, we will review her findings when we arrive. Don’t worry before you have cause for concern.” “ you’re right Em. (Hiram said). Anything else we need to know?” Um yeah, would either of you mind, if a friend tagged along? We originally had plans to go out tonight. But seeing as Rachel needs me, I was kind of hoping that we could head out after we meet?” “Oh, and is this “friend“ your new lady lover? (Leroy asked jokingly). Following the same line of questioning, Hiram inquired, “ Ya know, Rachel told us, that you left Will; for a female companion. But that you refuse to tell her, whom it was. The gay and lesbian community in lima, it’s quite small. So is she anyone we know?” “Yes. And you have no idea, how small our community actually is.” The two men answered in unison,” Great, will see you three lovely ladies in just over an hour. Drive carefully Em’s” “ Will do boys.”

Disconnecting the call, Leroy explained, “so, I say, we finish making dinner, go upstairs and talk to Rachel and see what underlying factors have her so upset, come back down to make the initial contact with Judy and wait for our guests to arrive.” “I like the sound of that. Then I will purchase the supplies, and be back before our guests arrive. But wait. We haven’t discussed her punishment for her attitude.” Trust me Hi, I’ve seen Judy in action. A few sessions with her, and our daughter’s divatude will be a thing of the past.” “ one can only hope. Let’s finish up here, and go check on our girl. The tension is killing me.” “ I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Ten minutes past, and the two dads ascend the staircase with a bubbling hot pizza and a pint of favored seltzer in hand” But What they didn’t expect to hear, was the continuous tirade of hate filled statements, Rachel directed toward her mother, father’s and most importantly herself; as she took her anger out on the only inanimate object available. 

Punching a pillow repeatedly, Rachel said angrily, “stupid, stupid fucking moron! Why didn’t you tell her the truth? Then maybe, your mother would be in your life right now. But no, you had to go on the defensive, in order to protect them, and stay out of foster care . Tell me dummy, where did that get you? Nowhere! You just as alone now, as you always were. Now because of that,”tough at your heartstrings lie.” Shelby thinks everything is ok and is gonna leave again.Finally running out of steam, Rachel’s body flopped onto her bed, as a stream of fresh tears cascaded down her face. Hearing their daughter’s mournful cries, the couple chose to quietly entered the room. Hiram place their dinner on her desk, while Leroy commented, “hey, baby girl. What’s going on here? This is not like you.” “ yeah, come on, let’s see that award winning Broadway smile.“ “I don’t deserve to smile! Not after what I did.“ Concerned, Leroy gently asked,” what a horrible crime, did you commit, that would warrant that kind of torture?“ “How about the fact, that I blew my one and only shot, at having my mother in my life. And it’s all because of a lie I told her.” “Wait a minute (Hiram calmly asked) where did you meet her, and more importantly, why on earth would you lie? That’s not a good first impression to make.” “I know, and I promise to be honest about everything that happened. I just need you two to listen to everything I have to say, before you interrupt; or start asking questions please. Although I should warn you, you’re probably going to end up grounding me, when all is said and done.” Giving Rachel a coy smile, Leroy asked, “what? did you cut class or something?” “Kind of. We cut glee, a few weeks after Sectionals .” “ so let me see if I have this straight so far, (Hiram said, while trying his damnedest to remain calm). A chance encounter with your mother, started with you and your accomplices, cutting class and leaving school grounds without permission?” “Hiram , put the lawyer to bed! We just promised her that we wouldn’t interrupt.” Alright, alright, I won’t interject again. But make it quick, we don’t have much time, and I think I feel a coronary coming on”. Leroy and Rachel looked at Hiram and teased, “Drama Queen!” 

Curious as to the first part of the father statement, Rachel said, with a shaky voice, “OK, this is the last interruption, until after I finish my story. But, i’m intrigued. What’s going on dad? Why are we pressed for time?” Well as luck would have it, (Hiram clears his throat as he continues to explain) we’re having a little bit late night company. Your daddy and I were making dinner and folding laundry, when I came across another set of your soiled bedsheets.“ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. But I keep having these awful nightmares, that wake me up out of a dead sleep. They cause me to… I don’t even want to say it, at my age, it’s embarrassing!” “Wet the bed?” (Leroy said with an air of compassion). Bearing her face in her hands, while shaking her head in disgust, Rachel admitted, “yeah. The truth is, I’m afraid to be alone, since the break in. I I think I see people, in the shadows. Loud noises scare the hell out of me, especially breaking noises. Not to mention the fact, that I can’t get my own clothes out of my closet.“ Not wanting to startle her, Hiram gently explained, “I’m gonna lift you up, and put you on my lap. OK?” The second he did, she turned to face him, and gently rested or weary head on his shoulder. “I’m scared dada. No wanna be alone no more. Please? That simple request, was all Hiram needed to realize, that Rachel truly did love him. “Oh my baby, I love you and I promise we’ll work this out.“ “Yeah. (Leroy commented) we can work on the wetting issue, and and we can get you a sitter to come and stay with you till you feel comfortable enough to be on your own again.“ “But that’s just it, (Rachel said nervously) I don’t want just any sitter, I want my mom! But I really messed that up, and I don’t know how to fix it. I need help, I need your help.” Swallowing his pride even further, Hiram conceded saying, “that’s fine with us. If you want to forge a relationship with your mother, sooner than later; we can call her whenever you’re ready.” “ can we do it tonight? I really need to apologize.“ “Sure. We can do it when we’re done here. Although, in the interest of time, You should know that your daddy and I just got off the phone, with your aunt Emma. She’s coming in an hour, the introduce us to one of her colleagues. She think she might be able to help you. She also said she had the the results of a standardized Psychological Exam the Student body took. When was this?”.“It was at the start of the school term. Figgins said, “this test will measure your mental age against your chronological age, to ascertain our adjusted age. He also said, that the test results would be used, to help place us in our classes next fall. Whatever that means.” Not wanting to let on, that he knew of at least one assessment tool administered. Leroy casually asked, “hay Rach, did one portion of the assessment ask questions like: what was your favorite toy/toys growing up? And do you still have them and play with them, when you think no one is watching?“ “Yeah it did. it also asked me, what type of clothes and pajamas I wore, and if others would think they were “age appropriate“ . And the final question was for us to write a paragraphed response, the question asked, “If you could go back to any age, what age would it be and why? That question creep me out!“ “Do you remember what you answered?” (Hiram asked). “No I don’t (Rachel lied semi convincingly). Dad why are they making us take this, stupid thing? It feels like an invasion of privacy!““We’ll talk about it further, when Emma gets here. Also, she’s bringing her new girlfriend and Dr. Fabray. For now, I would like you to have some pizza, and take a minute to relax. When you’re ready, we’ll come in and let you finish the story of why you cut class and make that call, to your mom.” 

“Finally! I get to meet aunt Emma’s a girlfriend. Wait a minute? Dad did you say Dr. Fabray…Dr. Judy Fabray? Otherwise known as Quinn Fabray’s mother?” “The very same.“ Leroy said matter-of-factly) “NO! You can’t do this! Her daughter is Demond Spawn and torments me daily. If she finds out I’m working with her mom. She’ll never leave me alone.“ “watch your tone with us Rachel, (Leroy said). This is just an introductory interview. A final decision hasn’t been made.” “ And legally honey, Judy isn’t allowed to speak about any of her patients to anyone. It a legal statute called Doctor Patient Confidentiality. So, your secrets are safe with her. Give her three sessions, after tonight. If you really don’t like her, we’ll find another therapist. Do we have a deal?” “And you’re Sure, Judy can’t tell Quinn anything about our sessions?“ “I’m positive, (Hiram said). “Then, I guess you have a deal. But can we sit and eat together, while I tell you guys what lead us to cut in the first place? I really need to clear my conscience and we haven’t had dinner as a family, in like forever.” The two looked at each other and back at Rachel, saying in unison “sure.” “ tell us what you know Babs, and start by naming names please.“ “Oh for the love of God Hiram, just let her tell the damn story.“ “The problem with you Leroy, is that you never wanna have any fun.“ “You two are to much, even for words. But here’s what happened that fateful afternoon.“

Mercedes, Quinn and I, were chosen by the rest of the Glee Club, to go to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, just prior to Regionals. Under the guise of my know it all diva persona, I choose to volunteer as the lookout . What they couldn’t have known, is that a few days prior, Jessie and I had been going through some of my baby things, and that’s when he came across an old cassette tape she made me. On the song list leaflet, was written,”A Message from Mother to Daughter.”, When I heard her voice on the tape it was easy enough for me to discern who gave me life . Shelby Corcoran , director of my rival glee club, was and is my mother” “.So what was on the tape? (Hiram asked). “She said,””I guess you can tell by now, I’m your mom. I think this song says it all””. Then she started sing I dreamed a dream from Les Miserables. You know, it’s strange.” “What’s strange sweat heart? (Leroy asked as he took a bite). Originally, I didn’t want to listen. Then Jessie caught me off guard, saying he wanted to help me make my dreams come true, pushed play and left me to listen in peace. When he left, I found myself crying while singing along with her, while dreaming of doing a duet with her in my mind. For that reason, I had to go to Carmel and introduced myself. “ “what happened when you went to the school?” (Hiram asked cautiously).

“When we enter the auditorium, we snuck into the mezzanine seats, to watch the rehearsal. And I was blown away, not just by the the intricate detail of the costume. But at the level mom pushes her students, to get them to do what she envisions.“ “I’m not sure I follow. What do you mean?” (Hiram asked) The students weren’t getting the subtlety and emotion in Shelby’s choreography. So, she decided to demonstrate theatricality, by singing Funny Girl, While executing delicate flourishes and turns. Her voice was like that of a majestic siren, drawing me closer to her with every note. Before I knew it, I went from hiding in the cheep seats, to being on stage introducing myself as her daughter. She dismissed her students, and we talked for the next few minutes. But we were both caught off guard. So the conversation felt tense and almost claustrophobic. “” I asked her, if she regretted giving me away? She said,”” yes, almost every day and no.””She didn’t say why she said no, but I could tell, it was because she knew in her heart, that I’d be safe and loved. Then the tension increase slightly as I asked,””did it hurt not being able to achieve your dreams and become a Broadway star?”” She said,””it felt like a broken promise. Like a fisher-King’s wound, that never heals.”” To that remark I replied”“ wow, genetics are amazing. You see the world, with the same amount of theatricality that I do.”” Then, the tension between us, reached its climax when she said, “”I’ve missed so much. How do you feel?”” I told her I was,””thirsty.”” That one word gave birth to a lie, that would cause Shelby to bolt from the auditorium and possibly Lima forever.” What did you tell her?” (Leroy asked) “I told her,”” When I was little and sad, my Dad’s would bring me a glass of water. It happened so often that I couldn’t tell if I was just sad or thirsty.”” “ well to be fair, (Hiram added) we did something very similar to that most nights, right up until you were…” “until I was 12.(Rachel interrupted). Then you guys decided I could stay alone overnight. Then overnights trips turned into three day excursions, six months later. By the time I was 14, I was doing week long stretches without supervision. Now that I’m 15, and about to start sophomore year I’m alone for a month at a time and I hate it. Do you even realize, that if the school finds out, they can take me from you. And I don’t want that. I want you guys and my mom. I want us to be a family. But I just went and shot that plan to hell. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Rachel curled into a ball while cuddling her childhood stuffy SnowBell. “ hey, I didn’t know you still had her. How is old Snow these days? Leroy asked before gently swiping his finger across her cheek and telling her, “everything will be OK sweetie. I promise, you won’t have to be alone anymore. Is it OK if I hold you? Rachel said, “yeah“ while reaching out for her father. “So here’s what I think we should do. Why don’t you and I stay here, finish dinner and call your mom; while your dad goes shopping. “ “why doe dad have to go shopping?” “I kind of had a bad case of brain freeze, and forgot to pick up a couple of things we need around the house.” “Do you have to go now? I wanted both of you with me, when I called mom for the first time. But I’m nervous, I don’t know what to say to fix this. More importantly, I don’t know what I’ll do, if she says no.” “ sweetheart, (Hiram said sweetly) I’m gonna tell you something, that your auntEmma just told us. Don’t worry, until you have a reason to.“ “Rach, would you mind, if your dad and I spoke in private for a minute, downstairs?” “But why? Did I do something else wrong?“ “No sweetie, I just need to ask him some boring legal stuff. “ “ OK.“ “Thank you. But in the meantime, (Hiram continued) I’d like to see another two bites taken from that slice. You’ve barely touched your food.“ “ but I’m nervous, and my stomach is in knots.“ “It’s understandable. But I want you to do as your dad says. Because I’ll be coming back, with a fork and knife, and if nothing is touched, I will cut that slice into small pieces, and spoon-feed you myself.” Shocked, by the sheer outlandishness of the proposed action, Rachel blurted out nervously, “you… You WOULDN’T!” “ i’ve seen what’s in the fridge Rachel, and given recent developments , I most certainly would. Please be a good girl, and do what I ask. We’ll be right back.“ “But my…”. RA-chel! Listen to your daddy please.“ “Alwight, I’ll eat.“ 

As the two fathers retreated to the living room, Leroy I happily commented, “you see,I told you, you weren’t just a figurehead; our girl loves you.“ “Don’t you mean our baby? She’s starting to transition, isn’t she?” “She starting to. Word mispronunciations, are usually an early warning sign, that a drop is about to take place.“ “ then should I go to the store now? I don’t want you to be alone with her, if she drops with the next few minutes.“ There’s no need to worry, as of yet. The first drop a little experiences, tend to take an hour or more. However, I would suggest contacting Emma and Judy, to see if they can come a little earlier. Besides, Rachel really wants us both to be there, when she speaks to Shelby. And speaking of Shelby, I thought It might be appropriate, to tell her what’s happened recently and offer her joint custody; as a means of changing her mind about leaving and not blowing her stack when it comes to the unsupervised work trips .” “Normally, I will be inclined to disagree with you. But given everything that’s happened today, I can see your point. So, whom do we call first? If it were me, I would call Emma and see if she could get here sooner.“ “That’s exactly what I was thinking. Will call Emma, touch base with Judy and then speak with Shelby.“ Leroy then watched as Hiram begin rummaging through the drawers of the curio for something. “ What are you looking for in the bottom of the China cabinet at this hour?“ “These” surprised by the find, Leroy happily commented, “I can’t believe it. You saved her old baby feeding utensils?“ “Yeah, the new ones anyway.I couldn’t part with these and I still have her glass unicorn bottle as well. You and I both know, she’s up there playing with her food, so I figured these would come in handy. You need to follow through on your threat, or she’ll never take us seriously .” “Yeah you’re right, hand me the bottle and the 2% and almond milk please? She needs more calcium in her diet “ “ so you’re going to start weaning off almond and onto whole?” “Exactly my plan. Rachel’s choice in the morning beverage, is just that, a choice that she made. And if her adjusted age is as young as I think it is, she won’t be able to participate in decision making. It will be up to us and Shelby. I’ll put this to heat on the stove and we’ll come clean to Emma.”

Minute later Emma answered,” hey guys. I assume this call means, that you spoke with Rachel? “Yeah, we did.”Hiram preceded to explain everything that Rachel had confided in them. “ oh that poor baby. I’m sure if she speaks with Shelby, something can be worked out. But I get the feeling, there’s something you’re not telling me.“ Actually Em, we were wondering, if you and the ladies could get here a little bit earlier? Rachel is starting to drop and getting tired.“ Well, I just spoke with Judy, she said her babysitter Will be arriving in 15 minutes. And Alexis will be here in five, in order to look after Sophie.““Has your significant other arrived as well? (Leroy asked seriously this time). No but she texted me. Alexis and she should be arriving here simultaneously. So I would say, we should be at your door, no later than 10 after nine. Is that good for you?“ That should be fine, ( Hiram sad). I just have to pick up the items you requested.” With a distressed tone in his voice, Leroy explained, “well, there is one last thing that needs to be discussed.“ “ like what for instants?” “Well, we have a big confession to make. (Leroy continued in a sorrowful tone) “ yeah, ( Hiram said). All we ask, is that you keep in mind, that Rachel is the one, who pushed us to come clean. She said all she wanted was for us, her mom to be a family. And if you don’t keep an open mind, and go full psychologist on us, that definitely won’t come to fruition. And in the end, all we want is a seamless transition for all involved; most especially Rachel. 

Confused Emma asked,“What’s so big that I would have to go psychologist on you guys?“ “she was home alone that night of the break in, with no adult supervision. Because Hiram and I were away on separate business trips. We’d thought she’d be able to look after herself.” Emma let out a heavy slow breath, as she answered tensely,” are an educated doctor, a pediatrician and lawyer honestly telling me, that you left an impressionable 15-year-old girl alone overnight? To which Leroy voluntarily offered,“ Actually, She had already been alone, for a week at the time.” I am not HEARING what I HEARING am I gentleman?. Because if I am, I’d have no choice, but to report you to DCFS. Unless you can tell me that this was the one and only time , and it will NEVER happen again.” There was a long silence, before Ms. Pillsbury said with venom,” neither of you can say, that, can you?” “ no we can’t (Hiram confessed)” “How many times, and when did it start? LEROY! “ feeling like he was about to vomit, Leroy confessed,“for three years and at least 10 to 15 times.“ “ Emma we know we screwed up massively,(Hiram confessed). Just tell us what to do, so we don’t harm her irreparably .” 

Emma took a minute, to think things through and come up with the semi viable plan, that would benefit all involved. “Listen to me, and listen very carefully. I am willing to give you a 48 hour reprieve. Because technically, I’m supposed to call the cops, and have you two arrested immediately. But for the sake of my godchild, I’m willing to hold off till Monday, when it becomes a legal obligation for me to inform the circuit Judge. Secondly, I will be notifying judy of this disaster, and together we will come up with a plan, to keep your sorry asses out of prison. Judge Sounder’s has a favorable rapport with Judy and I. However, that will in no way diminish the severity of the probationary sentence we will ask for. Do we have an understanding gentleman?” They both answered,”yes” in unison, as Leroy asked, “Emma, what can you do, in these two days, to look repentant in the Judge’s eyes?” “ well, for starters, you will go upstairs and make initial contact with Rachel. When that is complete, you will text shelby about your treacherously, deceitful behavior and invite her to our little soirée tonight. Assuming she is amenable to the request and doesn’t try to kill you; like I would right now. You will, at the very least offer joint custody. At which point, if Shelby chooses to take Rachel home With her tonight, you will allow it, irrespective of Rachel’s plea’s . I should be telling you this next bit of information in person. But in light of these new developments, I will divulge it over the phone; to give you something to think about until we get there. According to the findings, Rachel has a regressed mental capacity of an infant 0-4 months old. Congratulations boys! You essentially left a newborn alone, for weeks on End. Chew on that for the next 35 minutes, as I contemplate what you truly deserve. And Leroy, if I were you, I’d worry about the longevity of my pediatrics career and licensing. Because come Monday, they’re both in serious jeopardy.”

After hanging up with Emma, both men looked white as ghosts,”oh SHIT, she’s right! My career, no both our jobs are over come Monday. Not only that, but there’s like a 75% chance, that we’re going to do time.” “ LEROY, Get a hold of yourself, WILL YOU! We’re not in person yet. Right our, her main priority is Rachel . Let’s grab the bottle, and the feeling utensils and go take care of the baby. Ok?” “ you’re right. All worrying will do now, is scare Rachel. I just need a minute to compose myself.” “ you do that, and while you’re at it, why don’t you grab a pint of vanilla and , two bowls , and two spoons. I know about your late night need for sweets come out when you’ve had a bad day.” “ but if Rachel hasn’t eaten, I don’t wanna cave and give her the wrong impression.“ it’s ok, to let discipline slide slightly in times like this. As long as she eats willingly, a little treat like this is fine.“ “We definitely can’t tell this to Judy.” ”Agreed.”

Quietly entering Rachel‘s room, the two dads came to find, that Rachel had not touched her food. “I’ll be taking that thank you!“ “But I’m really not hungry daddy.” “So I’ve heard. However as a doctor, I also know, that your so-called nervous stomach can also mean that you’re hungry and choosing to ignore it. I’m telling you right now Rachel, that ends tonight! Leroy emphatically explained, as he cut up the pizza into bite-size pieces in the unseen infant plate. Hi, would you be a dear and start her on that.“ Sure” Hiram said, as he grab the bottle and turn towards Rachel, her eyes went wide, With a mixture of embarrassment and fear as she protested. NO WAY! I’m not drinking out of that.“ As Hiram rounded the bed he explained,“if you act like a baby and don’t eat willingly, you will be fed like one; from now on. If you’re a good girl and let me feed you, there’s ice cream for dessert.” “I don’t want dessert“ Rachel tried to rise to her knees to get off the bed, as her dad declared, “now you park that tushy on that comforter , because this is a non-negotiable subject” Slowly climbing onto the bed next to his daughter. Hiram softly said,“I’m gonna pick you up again to feed you, so we can get your stomach nice and coated, so the pizza goes down real easy sweetheart.” “Nooo, I don’t want ba” Delighted, by the infantile slip, Hiram put his lips close to Her ear,”it’s perfectly normal to feel small and vulnerable, especially after the trauma you’ve been through.” “ your dad is right love. Aunt Emma reviewed your test results with us, and we know you’re adjusted age.” “No, those results are false. I am NOT a NEWBORN!” “My love, I can assure you their not, because a psychiatrist colleague of mine, helped develop a couple of the sections and the scoring system. And after multiple tests for accuracy and validity , they’ve been found to have an 85% accuracy rate; in determining precise age range physical ability of the little in question.” “There’s nothing wrong, with displaying both sides of your personality. And if that means staring from the beginning and working your way up in age, that’s fine. Because you will have something no other child has; two sets of parents who love and support you . But in order for that to happen, you need to relax and let little Rachel come out to play. Who knows, you may actually like the freedom, being little offers.” “I’ll never give into this side of my personality. Not if it means, that I have to give up control of my life and dreams.” Oh my girl,(Leroy said with as much compassion as he could muster) control an illusion. No one can control their path in life, with 100% accuracy; especially actors “ “well I intend to be the exception.” “ sure you will. But right now, it’s dinner time , so, (Hiram softy stroked the back of Rachel’s cheek) But Rachel was adamant in her denial, Frantically shaking her head from side to side, as the nipple was placed in your mouth. Tired of this behavior, Hiram warned, “if you continue on like this, we wIll not be making that phone call to your mom.”

While the two Berry men were desperate to get their daughter to eat, access town,, Emma heard the tumblers rotating in her front door lock. Her partner had to come home and there was much she needed to explain. “Hey sweetie, (Emma places a soft kiss on her lovers lips, as she helps her out of her coat) how was work?“ “It was tense, tediously time consuming, and tremendously satisfying; up to a certain point. Then everything went south.”“I’m not sure I follow, what exactly happened?“ “Well, the kids were having a lot of trouble understanding the choreography, so I had to go on stage and demonstrate. I didn’t know it at the time, but Rachel and her friends came to spy on us.“ Really?”(Emma said sarcastically). “How did that go?” “It didn’t! It was the most awkwardly tense mother/daughter reunion on the planet. Truth be told, I think I scared her off. I can’t wait to hear bacK from Deborah about the teaching position in Columbus . I really need to distance myself, from the situation, at least for the next couple of years. Wait a minute, how come you still in your work clothes? I thought we were going up to the comedy club? Because, I really need some stress relief.“ “ actually, I have to pay a visit to one of my students first, and I was wondering if you could come?” “Sure. Who is it?” With her conscience finally getting the better of her, Emma explained, “there’s no easy way to say this, it’s Rachel shel, She needs me, no; she needs us. Rachel needs all of us. And if we leave town now, you’ll only solidify Rachel’s fears of abandonment and neglect and she’ll never recover.” “Hold on a minute babe. While I can understand her having abandonment issues stemming from my not being in her life. What do you mean, by neglect? What exactly is going on in the Berry household and why, might my daughter not recover?” 

“Please keep in mind, that I only found out this information , as you were about to walk in the door. And all I asked going forward, is that you consider Rachel’s wishes, before you make any snap judgments; and demanding rightful bloodshed on her father’s parts.“ Emma recanted in vivid detail, the last three years of Rachel’s life, including the break in three weeks ago. Trying to hold back unbridled fits of rage, Shelby purposely paced up and down the living room floor as she said with an air of anger, “so you’re telling me, that since the age of 12, my child was frequently left alone to fend for herself; while her fathers were away on business trips. Not only that, but during their last excursion, that house was broken into and my daughter was forced to hide in crawlspace and cower in fear as it was ransacked by an intruder? Because of the events of that night, she is now suffering from Unofficially diagnosed PTSD? Anything could’ve happened to her that night. She could’ve been beaten raped or…oh dear GOD! She could’ve been KILLED. My baby COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, and I have to go over there, and act like nothing happened? Is there anything else I need to know, before I go over there and strangle the two of them?.” “Yes, there’s more. But I’m going to hold off, until after Rachel‘s phone call.“ “ Rachel is going to call me? But why? And I don’t even think, she has my phone number.“ “No, she doesn’t, but her fathers do. And I’m gonna warn you right now. If one of them initiate the call, I want you to hear them out. Rachel might very well be in listening distance and we don’t want to start an argument and scare her any further. We want her to feel, comfortable, like she’s the most important person on the call. Promise me, you’ll save the anger, for the meeting we’re going to have in the living room. Which, if I know Judy Fabray, like I do, will be attended via Skype by Judge Carolyn Sanders.“ “OK, you have a deal. Why would Rachel want to talk to me now, after what happened?““Because, she wants to apologize to you for lying, and if I know Rachel, she’s gonna beg you not to leave.“ “ she has no need to worry about that. She has no need to worry about ANYTHING, EVER AGAIN! I will respect her wishes, for the time being and ask for partial custody. However, I want her home with me TONIGHT!“ “Well that may be slightly problematic, because we don’t have a bassinet.“ “Why would we need one anyway?” 

But before Emma could answer, Shelby‘s cell phone rang. Checking her caller ID, she saw Leroy’s name appear.

“ good evening Leroy , how are you? Is everything all right with Rachel?“ “ no she’s OK. The reason why I’m calling, Is that we’ve been doing a little talking with Rachel over dinner, and it would appear an apology is in order. Also, Hiram and I were wondering if you were free tonight? We’re having an impromptu meeting with Judy February and Emma Pillsbury, to discuss some recent test findings of Rachel’s . We would like to extend you an olive branch, and invite you to attend seeing as Rachel would like to forge a relationship with you; sooner rather than later.” “I would love to attend the meeting and start a relationship as well . But as it stands right now, I have no legal rights to my own child. So you’ll beg my pardon, if I say, the invitation feels a little suspicious.“

A hint of nervousness slowly broke through Leroy’s voice as he countered,“ there’s nothing suspicious to report here everything is just fine. It’s just with these new findings, Rachel needs you now, more than ever. And to alleviate the suspicion factor, Hiram and I, want you to throwaway the initial contract. For Rachel sake, and for ours as well, we would like to have your parental rights reinstated. We can discuss the particulars of custody, and her age regression stats, when you arrive. I’d rather not have this conversation in front of Rachel.”Ah, so I see Elizabeth Rogers has visited McKinley already. If you don’t mind me asking, what percentage of your population was affected? More importantly, where in the mix does Rachel fall?

In the background, Shelby could clearly hear a heated discussion between Hiram and Rachel. “Nooo( Rachel whined in annoyance) I’m not hungry! And there is no way I’m eating off of that fork or drinking from that bottle” RACHEL (Hiram said in an exasperated tone) you are starting to drop. Your stomach is empty, and soon, It won’t matter if you want to drink from the bottle or not. So please, make this easier on yourself, and accept the nipple.” “No, I not a baby daddy.”

Hearing that infantile tone in her daughters voice for the first time, Shelby asked sweetly , “oh my God, she sounds so little. Lee, if you don’t mind me asking, how little is she when she’s regressed?” “ I haven’t seen the report officially yet. According to Ms Pillsbury, she falls somewhere between 0-4 months of age. Right now, she’s trying, to swat at the nipple, so she doesn’t have to DRINK HER MILK! Leroy raised his voice in warning, before explaining to Shelby,”I think she’s desperately trying to hold her older cognitive abilities, in order to apologize to you. She’s afraid, that you’ll leave town, not knowing how she truly feels or what she truly wants.” “Which in your opinion, is what exactly.” “For all of us to be a family.” “Lee, just between the two of us, she no longer has to worry about that. Because I except your offer and will be declining the job in Columbus. “ “ OK. I’ll tell Hiram.” “Now do me a favor. Hang up, and give me five minutes, to change into something a bit more terrifying. Then call me back on FaceTime. If she won’t eat, then it may be time, for Coach Corcoran to come out and play.” “Will do Shelby. Talk to you in a few.“ Before she had a chance to disconnect the call, Shelby heard Leroy telling Rachel, “young lady, you better start drinking that bottle. Otherwise you won’t like what you see on my iPad, in the next few minutes.“

Once the call was disconnected, Emma walked up to Shelby, wrapped her in a tight hug, and told her, “you couldn’t have handled that call any better. You were polite, showed concern for your daughter’s warfare, and were able to come to a tentative custodial agreement; without any form of altercation by either party. I’m immensely proud of you.“ “Thank you Em. I can’t believe it, you were right, we do need A bassinet. She’s a newborn. We get a second chance, with our girl, and we get to watch her experience life and love from the very beginning. I can’t wait to get home!“ “Neither can I. But that will have to wait, until early afternoon tomorrow. We don’t even have diapers, so will need to go shopping, before she can come home.“ “Damn! You’re right. Do you think, if I ask, they’ll let me spend the night with her?“ If I were you, and they did what they did, I’d be demanding it. But right now, we need to get you changed . Our little girl need to know when to eat and who’s in charge. Also, since we aren’t officially out as a couple, and this is a video chat, I’m gonna go hide for the time being. What do you think? Yeah, you’re right, that sounds like a great idea. I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces, when you introduce me as your girlfriend.let’s do this!“ But What Shelby didn’t know, was that Emma had planned to take their relationship to the next level. And she would do it surrounded by family.

Minutes later, a stone-faced Shelby appeared on Leroy’s iPad screen. She watch silently, as Rachel repeatedly tried to swat at the offensive rubber nipple. “No. I won’t put that THING in my mouth!” When Hiram nearly dropped the full bottle, Shelby bellowed out,”RACHEL BARBRA BERRY CORCORAN! Rachel jumped out of her skin, as she looked around frantically for her mom, until Leroy placed his iPad in front of her. Dressed in her Vocal Adrenaline Coach’s jacket and a white turtleneck, Shelby’s arms were crossed, and her expression was unreadable ; as she chastised,”we do not HIT people. Especially, when they’re holding objects that can break.” Apologize to your dad right now.” “But he’s forcing me to drink from a baby bottle and eat from a toddler plate; complete with utensils.” I am well aware, of what your dad is attempting to do Rach, the question I have for you is why is he doing it?” “Because I wouldn’t eat my dinner, because my stomach is hurting.“ “Rachel… (Leroy warned). There’s more you’re not telling your mother! “ i’ve been eating little to nothing, since the break-in. I just get nervous, because it happened, just as I was about to eat dinner.“ “ oh baby, now I understand why you don’t wanna eat. But just because I understand, does not mean, I can allow you to go without eating. At which point, Leroy interrupted, “I’ve already tried to explain to her, that since she hasn’t been eating regularly, she has a lot of acid buildup in her stomach lining. But she’s just not listening to reason.” “That may very well be the case gentlemen, but something is still perplexing to me. And that is, why would the sitter let behavior such as this, continue after a few days?” 

Hearing her inflection change on those two words, both men new that Shelby had some idea about what was going on; regarding Rachel’s welfare. It was Hiram, who decided to continue the charade saying,”I sorry, but have you met our daughter? Ms. I’m so independent and don’t need to be told what to do.“ well that changes, starting tonight little one. Because as of right now, I want that bottle And another one drunk before I get there.“ “ but my stomach really hurts Shelby . Please, I’ll get sick.“ “Your dad is right baby girl. You’re feeling sick, because there’s too much acid and not enough food in your stomach, to fuel your body. So you will drink you dinner tonight. Rachel tried to put up a whiny protest,” but, MY… “ Rachel, (Shelby said with an air of authority) we have already been through this once, and you know why your stomach is hurting. Therefore, I will not continue to discuss it! I will however, help you to alleviate your anxiety , by helping you to relax whilst you drink your first Baba. Just lean back into your dad, close your eyes and open your mouth; and the first bottle will be finished before you know it.“ Rachel tried her best, to sink into her fathers warn embrace. As she was about to melt into the sweet spot, the doorbell rang, causing Rachel to startle tense up immediately. Slightly dejected, Shelby went to answer the door. To her surprise, it was none other than Judy Fabray.

“Oh my God, Judy, what are you doing here? We were about to come come and pick you up. And…what is all the stuff?“ in her heavy southern accent, Judy explained, “well, I was about to go on my late night run, when I got a text from Emma; telling me about Rachel. And it sounds, like I arrived not a moment too soon.“ On the iPad screen, the adults on watched as Rachel tried to squirm out of her father‘s arms. Having had just about enough of this behavior, shelby instructed, “ RACHEL If you did not stop squirming, and start relaxing into you daddy, you will learn what it means to succumb to breast milk coma, when I get there!“ “No! You can’t do that to me Shelby, I am a vegan and can’t drink breastmilk.“ “Actually sweetheart, you most certainly can and will if you don’t behave. “Actually darlin’, your mama is 100% correct on this one.Breast milk is one of the most pure substances known to man, because it comes from man. Therefore it is permissible on vegan diet up to two years of age.“ “But that’s just it, Ms. Fabray . I’m not a baby.And and I’m certainly not a…“ “Newborn? (Judy asked sweetly but casually) Rachel, I know you don’t trust my opinion just yet. But you trust your Daddy’s as a pediatrician, right?“ “Yeah, why?“ “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to participate in a little exercise, with your daddy and I. What do you say, will you give it a try?“ With nervousness in her voice Rachel anxiously said, “OK. What do I have to do? All you have to do is relax, and let your daddy do the work. But if I get the results, I’m expecting to see, you have to drink that first bottle willingly and without a fuss.” “Alright, you have a deal.” “Good girl.” ”Leroy?” “Yeah Judy?“ “Be a deer, and initiate Moro’s reflex on Rachel please?” “I’m on it!” Stepping in front of Hiram Leroy , bent down, as he gently scooped Rachel in his arms,“ you’re safe honey, daddy’s got you.

While in the process of taking his daughter to the other side of the bed, Leroy said out loud, “ I can tell you Judy, that just by the feel of her, in my arms; she’s about 75% transitioned. So I suggest, you guys get here ASAP. As Leroy said that, Judy asked curiously, “if you needed her in the center of the bed, why in heavens name, did you walk around completely to the other side?“ Any good pediatrician will tell you, that they like to hold little ones, for a while. In order to get a feel for their muscle tone, head control and awareness of their body in space and time.“ “So what did you find? (Judy asked, with a knowing smirk) kneeling in the center of the bed, Leroy placed Rachel in a semi seated position, while clasping both her hands together, in one of his. In order to distract her, he said sarcastically, “geez, I don’t know how you’re going to work with her. She seems extremely nosy if you ask me.“ Rachel started to laugh at the silliness of the statement. When, suddenly and without warning, her father let go. Rachel’s arms sprung open and flail erratically, as her head was pulled back, in an uncontrolled drop. Landing safely in her dads other arm. At this point Leroy confirm,”we have a positive Moro’s response and if the test results are accurate, I should also see a positive tonic neck result as well.” “Hold on a minute Lee,(shelby said curiously). Moro’s reflex I know, from having an AB daycare/ nursery school teaching minor and secondary degree. But just to refresh my memory, remind me again, what tonic neck reflex is please.“ “ sure thing, watch this.“ Dr. Berry proceeded to turn Rachel‘s head, to look over her right shoulder. When he did so, Rachel’s limbs her right side, flexed inward, while the opposite arm and leg; proceeded to straighten. When he turned her head to the left, the opposite response was observed. He preceded to explain to everyone in the room,” tonic neck reflex, can first be seen with ultrasound in utero, around 37 weeks of gestation; and is most prominent in the first month of life. However, it can still be seen in infants up to six months of age. If it is still present after that point in time, it is sign a prominent brain damage. At which point, further testing and early interventions should be sought out.“ “And based on what we just saw, (Shelby said), Rachels is positive for a tonic response?” “That’s correct Shel.”With the two tests complete, your unofficial diagnosis, would be?” Leroy gently picked up Rachel, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before explaining,” OK honey, you know no matter what, I’ve always been honest with you. Right?“ “Yeah daddy you always have. But what does all dis stuffs mean? Catching her mispronunciations of her last few words, Rachel’s voice shook as she pleaded,”no, nooo, daddy pwease.” “I’m sorry sweetheart, because I know this isn’t what you wanna hear, but the tests are correct.You are a little with newborn tendencies.”

Deep down, Rachel knew that her father was telling her the truth. But outwardly, she still shouted out, “so what do I do now? Sit here and do nothing, while other people take care of me? That’s not who I am. It never has been, I never will be!“ At this point Rachel tried, all be it unsuccessfully; To push up into a sitting position. “Daddy, why can’t I sit up?“ amazed by the rapid transition, Leroy explained, “because my cranky love, your body has fully transitioned, while your verbal ability and intellect have remained mostly intact. But that is something I intend to remedy right now.Because, whether you want to or not, it is time for you, to have your first bottle “ “But DADDY “. “No buts baby. Now I know, that you want to talk to your mom, and you have to be hungry Rach. There’s so much food in the fridge, that you haven’t touched. So please, I have this one bottle first. Then you and your mom can talk, and we’ll see what happens from there. OK?““No daddy, I wanna tawk to Chelby first. Please? While still can.”“OK honey. Hold on, let’s get situated on the bed, daddy needs to sit down.“ With Rachel comfortably in his arms, Leroy let Rachel have this last few minutes, before she fully transitioned with her mom.

“Hey pretty girl, How are you feeling Rachel?” “ I feel weird, and scared, almost like I’m having an out of body experience.” “What are you so scared my love? “ “dat once I transition, you’ll leave, because of something I said to you in the auditorium early.” Shelby watch helplessly, as her daughter lowered her eyes and stared blankly at the decorative duvet. Peanut, does this have anything to do, with that bogus water story you told me?“ “ wait, you knew I was making it up? Then why didn’t you say anything?“ “I suppose I don’t say anything, for the simple fact that, like you; I to was very nervous. But I also got the feeling, that there was something you weren’t telling me. Do you think you feel brave enough to tell me now?“ Rachel look nervously between her two fathers, before telling them, “I have to come clean. But I’d rather not be the one to throw you guys under the bus as it were. So I think, you two should come clean. Before I explain what I would like to happen. Please?“ all parties watched, in silence as Hiram kiss Rachel before saying, “I’ve got this. And I love you, so much!“ “What does she mean by, throwing you guys under the bus? I want to know what you’re not telling me, NOW HI!”

The normally eloquently spoken lawyer’ mouth felt unusually dry, as he explained,”During the night of the break in, Rachel was at home by herself. There was no babysitter, and there hasn’t been one for three years. But after the break-in happened, Rachel‘s behavior started to change. She’s been having nightmares on a regular basis and has been wetting the bed nightly. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She had asked us, if we could…“ Shelby abruptly intervened saying .“ i’ve heard all I wanna hear from you, for the time being! I do believe Rachel is capable of telling me what she wants.“ no sooner than she finished her statement, Shelby watched an horror, as Rachel became scared and tensed up within seconds. “ oh God, Rachel honey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. It’s just when I heard you have been left alone, I just got a little angry with your Dad’s and not with you. I love you too much to do that.” Seeing she was still tense, shelby offered, “hey sweetie, what do you say, we try some breathing exercises, to help you relax?“ Rachel nodded her approval, And within minutes she was breathing normally.” You look so much better now sweetheart. Now do you think you can tell me, what you want?“ “I was going to ask, if they would get me a babysitter. But I didn’t want just any sitter, I wanted … No, I needed… Shelby I need you. Tears welled up in Rachel‘s eyes as she all but begged,” Chelby please don’t Goooo!” The childish miss pronunciation of her name at the end, was enough to make the mother want to do anything Rachel wanted. So with tears in her eyes, and a crack in her voice, shelby told Rachel with an over exaggerated coo,”ohhh, my pretty Baaa-bbyyy girl. You have nothing to worry about , because I’m not going anywhereeee! But, from now on, i’m not Shelby anymore. No, to you, and only you I’m Maaa maa. The new mother watched happily this time, as the emphasis on that one word, was enough to send Rachel over the edge, as her mother happily replied,”there you are, there’s my precious baby girl. Hello Rach-elll. 

Shelby laughed with joy, as she and the other adults, watched as the directional keys began to flash rapidly on screen as Rachel began to paw at the device. At which point, Judy happily commented, “I see a certain newborn wants her mama, and she wants her right now, don’t you Rachel?” Rachel cooed happily for a minute or two, desperately trying to go through the iPad, in order to reach her mother. That is, until Hiram slowly took the device away. Suddenly and without warning, everyone had to cover there ears, has Rachel let out her first real cry as a newborn. “Well I’m sorry Ma’am, (Leroy sad) but teleportation technology it’s about 75 years away. But I promise you as soon is it’s developed, I’ll send you right over to your mama. But in the meantime we can’t go through screens.“ “I think I know what part of the problem is Lee. Hiram handed him the bottle, as he nervously asked Shelby , “Shelby, there’s no easy way to ask this, but are you lactating?“ “Yes but how would you know that?“ “Oh no, honey your shirt, you’re leaking.(Judy explained, and she pointed did you wet spots on the mothers turtleneck) looking down, Shelby frantically replied, “oh god yes, I am producing milk. I guess when Rachel cried, my body responded, thinking she was hungry. But I can’t go and change now, she’s distraught!.“ “Now you listen to me darlin’, (Judy said in a reassuring tone ). Your baby will be just fine, with her daddies and I. I want you to go upstairs, Change, and see if you can’t get a hold of your other half, because we need to leave as soon as possible.“

Slightly frantic, the usually levelheaded psychiatrist turned her attention, back to her patient and the remainder of her family. “Now let’s see, if we can’t get the baby more content. Leroy, I know you don’t have many supplies, as Rachel is recently diagnosed. But by any chance, do you have a blanket you can wrap her in? Because I would like to try Dr. Harp’s technique on Rachel.“ I do have one or two AB receiving blankets I brought from my last work conference . Babe grab me one please? You’ll find them, in the tote I was carrying.”“OK.“ Turning his attention back to Judy, Leroy asked, “Judy, are you referring, to the shushing or 5S technique developed by Dr. Harvey Karp?” “The very one?“ “I am aware of it. But I never had a chance to put it into practice, so do you think you can walk me through the steps? I know the first two are you swaddle her and give her something to suck on, but the last three escape me.“ (Karp).“Not a problem Lee. Let’s put the first two into affect, And I’ll guide you through the rest. Bottom line is, we must get that baby feeding and calmed before her mama returns.“ “you don’t have to tell me twice Judy. I’ve built a career dealing with new mothers and their rage.

Seconds later, Hiram returned with a bubblegum pink receiving blanket covered in baby chicks. “Here you go Leroy . So what’s the plan?” “We are about to try the Swaddle technique to get Rachel to come down. Before Shelby comes back down here and kills us all “ “you do know, she’s across town right?” “You haven’t been around many lactating women, have you?” “No, but it shouldn’t be that bad.” “Postpartum women are extremely protective of there babies, to begin with. Now imagine, you’ve been denied access to your child for 15 years. Not only that, but you come to learn that the people you’ve chosen to parent and protect her, have been seemingly abandoning her; in favor of their high powered careers. What would you do, if you came downstairs and saw her screaming from hunger and lack of Affection?” “Oh crap, you’re right!” “Exactly. And with Shelby’s maternal hormones in high gear, I wouldn’t put anything past her right now.” “You’ve got that right Leroy, (Judy said as she placed her hands on her hips) and if Shelby isn’t already aware of your misgivings, I am. And I’m gonna tell you right now, not only will I be informing her, but I will be calling Judge Sanders and ask her to sit in on our pre-therapeutic discussion.” “ she is already aware of what we’ve done, 

As her tried to regain his composure, Leroy placed Rachel in a tight swaddle, and almost immediately noticed a difference in her demeanor. “Wow that’s a little better isn’t it peanut?” Rachel cooed softly, with a slight frustrated tone as her father slowly lifted the swaddled babe. “Alright, aright, I know it’s not perfect, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.“ A skittish Leroy grabbed for the bottle, and proceeded to stick the nipple in Rachel‘s mouth. Still adamant about not drinking from the device, Rachel proceeded to kick lightly and shake her head from side to side, in protest. “Oh we aren’t a fan of the battle I see. Well we’ll just move to step three, while I text your dad. Leroy, step three, is to try and place Rachel either on her side or stomach.“ How will I know, if she’s comfortable?” “ oh believe me, Lee she’ll let you know either way. But before you try anything , if neither position works well, I want you to try swaying from side to side; in the more comfortable position. The skittish dad tried placing Rachel on her stomach first. This only led to more cries of discomfort. Quickly placing the baby on her side, slowed, but did not stop the tear from flowing. So instinctively, Rachel’s dad came close to her ear and made a slow but steady shushing noises.”That’s it you two. Keep it up, while I text Hiram, and see if he’ll do me a favor .” Judy sent the following message to Hiram.

Judy: please go into the kitchen and mix a teaspoon of honey, with two drops Franks RedHot sauce. If Rachel will not drink willingly , we must give her incentive to do so. Place it in a dipping ramekin, mix well and give it to Leroy. He’ll know what to do with it.  
Hiram: this won’t harm her, will it?  
Judy: not at all. It will sting, for a few seconds and Induce the sucking reflex. But your little girl will be just fine. I also noticed, she still has a very adultly clad bottom. Emma also told to me, that she gave you a list of supplies to shop for. I realize, that you were helping Leroy with Rachel, but everything should be fine now.Please give him the mixture and then leave for the store. I’d like to be able to work on infant relaxation and feeding skills, while introducing skin to skin contact between mother and baby, and finish up with excretory regression techniques, after our meeting. But I can’t do that, without the proper supplies.  
Hiram: hey Judy, I realize we’re in a lot of trouble. I know of your reputation as a Psychiatric Pit bull in the quart room, when it comes to cases like this. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not asking for leniency for the two of us in the future. I just want to know, how you see tonight unfolding?

Jumping in surprise, as this phone unexpectedly rang, Hiram answer the call with a shaky,”Ju-Judy hi. I wasn’t expecting you to call.“ “Well I figured, at the very least, you deserved a heads up; regarding tonight. I intend to ask Judge Sanders to allow tonight’s session and every other night, to be a sleepover session; which Selby must be present for. She needs to forge a tight bond with her newborn as do the two of you. After all its been 15 years, since you had a baby. Also, sessions will alternate between living environment. Rachel needs to become acclimated to both homes and parental living Environments and routines.”“Is it to continue this way, until a trial?“ “Yes. This will become the new normal. As I intend to ask Judge Saunders, to allow you two to remain out on bail, throughout the proceedings. Now, that is all I will tell you for the moment, as you have work to do.

Unbeknownst to Judy, who was seated comfortably in an armchair in Shelby’s living room, Emma stood in the kitchen eves dropping on that conversation. Deciding, she wanted to have some fun with Hiram , she sent these follow-up texts.

Emma: have you purchased the supplies yet? We’ll be at your door, in about 20 minutes.  
Hiram: no, I haven’t left yet. We had a minor setback with Rachel. I’m going to leave in five. I just have to hand this mixer to Leroy.  
Emma: I can appreciate that, but at the same time,HURRY UP! I haven’t got all night. I have a sleeping TODDLER to take care of and a sitter to pay; by the HOUR thank you.  
Hiram I’m going, I’m going! Sophia will be OK without you for a few hours. Jeez don’t get your panties in a bunch, just because you might have to part with $40. But like you, I have a baby to take care of. And right now, she comes first!  
Emma: i’m glad to hear you say that, with some conviction and concern, for once. Now, go get her supplies! I will be at Shelby’s house, in less than two minutes!  
Hiram: i’ll be out the door in under a minute. Stall for 10 or so, just to give me enough time, to get there and back. Judy already gave me a preview of tonight‘s events. It’s going to be a long night.  
Emma: I will do my best to slow things down. But if I know Shelby, her teaching persona is very much like her private one. And I’m telling you right now, nothing I can say, will keep her from her daughter; any longer then it already has. So, you better set the shopping speed record, and get home as fast as can, without killing yourself; but before Judy kills you. Have fun Hiram!

Emma had to cover her mouth, in order to stop a belly laugh from bursting out, as she casually walked out of the kitchen door and around to the front of the house. Minutes later, the doorbell rang as Shelby was descending the staircase.”I got it Judy. Emma how are you?” I’m good Shel, is Judy here yet? Cause I need to use the ladies room, if you don’t mind please?” “Sure go on up, it’s the second door on your right.” “Thanks “ turning to look into the living room, Emma saw Judy and said casually,” oh hey Judy, how are you?” “I’m fine Em how are you?” “Good. I’ll be right down.” Five minutes later, Emma came back and asked,”so, what’s all this cute stuff here?” “ well, after you texted me, I figured Shelby wouldn’t have any age appropriate furniture. When I found out Quinn‘s results, my sister threw me a surprise baby shower. I receive duplicates of her car seat bassinet, and AB sized baby Bjorn cuddle pack. Rather than letting them go to waste, I figured I could pass them onto Rachel. Besides, we’re going to need supplies to work with tonight. Which reminds me, will need to stop at my house, to pick up the base which the bassinet rests on. I also forgot the diapers and wipes. “ before Judy could finish her last sentence, Hiram re-entered the room, caring a dish saying, “you don’t have to worry about that Jud’s, I’m heading to the store now; and should be back by the time you ladies arrive. Oh, and before I forget, Lee, Judy told me to give you this. She said she would know what to do with it! Well, I’m off.” 

Looking at the contents in the ramekin, Leroy commented gently, “are you sure this is necessary Judy? I really don’t think we’re there yet.” “ Leroy my love, we’ve worked along side each other for many years. And you know as well as I do, that if the baby you are holding right now, wasn’t your flesh and blood, you’d be mixing up fresh batch of suckle sauce; just as I have asked Hiram to do. But since I can see your hesitation, I’ll leave it to a parental vote, majority wins. And seeing as Hiram mixed and brought you the concoction, I count his role as a yes. Shelby, what do you say?“ “ I to understand why you’re hesitating Lee. But Rachel’s body is slowly eating away at itself . If she refuses to eat in an age-appropriate manner, then a catalyst must be applied, So my vote is a resounding yes!” Subconsciously, Emma nodded her approval along side her soon to be wife. Dejectedly, Leroy dipped his fingertips into the sauce, before showing it to Rachel . “Do you see what daddy has dipped his finger into?” Rachel stared at the coated digit, for a fleeting minute, before looking back at her father with concern. At this point, he explained, “if you do not take the part willingly this time, I will spread this on the roof of your mouth, and it will give you a newfound reason to drink, regardless of how it’s delivered.“ Picking up the bottle Leroy pressed the tip to Rachels lips once more. Only to garner the same result. Having finally had enough, Leroy swiped Rachel‘s cheek, then spread an even layer of sauce on the roof of his daughters mouth. Rachel’s eyes started to water almost instantly, as a sweet but intense heat slowly began to build. A pain filled cry could be heard, as Leroy once again presented the bottle. This time, the little girl accepted the silicon teat without protest.”good girl sweetheart. I’m sorry I had to do that to you. But at least your tummy will start feeling better.” “You doing so good baby girl, keep drinking like that, and mama will be here real soon.” 

Shelby and the other ladies watched, as Leroy continued to feed Rachel. As he was about to burp her, Leroy said in a hushed tone,” I think we’re good here, if you ladies want to head over. I think we’re gonna finish this bottle and relax on the couch downstairs, until everybody arrives.” “That sounds like a plan.” (Emma said) we’ll see you guys shortly.” Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Carrying a sleeping Rachel in his arms, Leroy opened the door and was greeted by Emma and Judy. “Evening Leroy, how are you two doin’?” We’re just fine Judd’s , (Leroy said just above a whisper) she fell asleep shortly after we hung up.” “Your arms have to be getting tired, Lee. Judy would you mind setting up the bassinet and taking the baby please. I need to introduce Leroy to someone, whom I know will be very special, in all our lives.” “Sure, just give me a minute to set up, than little miss Rach and I can get better acquainted.” “Oh my gosh, she looks so angelic when she sleeps. Was she tough to get down?” “Not really. It actually seemed easier than when was a newborn. Once she was swaddled and satiated, she was out like a light.” “ Alright darlin’ come to miss Judy while your daddy and auntie talk for a bit.” “Secure her head please Judy.” “I’ve got her Leroy. My Quinnie will be a week old tomorrow. So Rachel will be just fine. Now, go and introduce yourself properly please.” “Yes Ma’am.” 

Leroy took a long minute, take a good look at his best friend before saying properly, “I can see this new relationship agrees with you. Because you’re positively Glowing Em. So who is she, what does she do and more importantly where is she?“ Well, she is a high school choir director and English teacher in the lima school district . She’s lighthearted, funny and really good with children.” “ oh really. Does she have any?“ “Yes, as a matter fact, she has an older daughter and she’s eggar to adopt Sophia.“ “That’s Wonderful, is she around Rachel’s age?” You could say that. Oh god, I’m so happy and nervous all at the same time.” “It’s alright, just take some deep breathes and you’ll be fine.” Taking her best friends advice, Emma steadied herself before saying, “Leroy Matthew Berry, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Come on in my love.”

Emma’s new girlfriend slowly opened the screen door, before saying casually,”hello Leroy. How’s our baby girl doing?”

Surprised by the slender figure standing in his entryway, Leroy said simply,”Shelby?”


End file.
